The present disclosure relates generally to computer memory, and more particularly, to performance optimization of read functions in a memory system.
Computer systems often require a considerable amount of high speed memory to hold information, such as data and programs, when a computer is powered and operational. Memory systems often maintain a back-up memory that mirrors the data stored in a primary memory, thereby providing a measure of security when the primary memory encounters a memory failure or fault event.
With the increase in memory densities comes an increased probability of encountering a memory failure during normal system operations. Techniques to detect and correct bit errors have evolved into an elaborate science over the past several decades. Perhaps the most basic detection technique is the generation of odd or even parity where the number of 1's or 0's in a data word are “exclusive or-ed” (XOR-ed) together to produce a parity bit. If there is a single error present in the data word during a read operation, it can be detected by regenerating parity from the data and then checking to see that it matches the stored (originally generated) parity.